


Watchers in the Night

by interorbitalteeth



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU-Vampires and Werewolves, Basically the movie-ish but with them being vampires/werewolves instead of immortals, Book of Nile is endgame, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is vampires except Booker, F/M, I don't usually do m/f but I'll make an exception for these two, M/M, he's a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interorbitalteeth/pseuds/interorbitalteeth
Summary: During a military layover in Kabul, Nile and her unit are attacked by a group of feral vampires. Alone and struggling with her newfound abilities and weaknesses, Nile meets a group of fellow immortal beings and grows close with them, especially one in particular.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Watchers in the Night

The days between the attack and when the others find her are a blurry mess. Nile stumbles around like a drunken vagrant, lost, confused, and so, so hungry. Hungry, but nothing she eats makes her full, it just makes her violently ill. The sun burns her, blisters her skin and blinds her, forcing her to sleep until dark in any dim place she can find. And when she gets close to people, trying to ask for help, something disturbing happens.

Nile can smell their blood. Even if they have no blood on them, she can smell it their veins, hear their heartbeats loud in her ears. And it makes her hungry. Makes her mouth water like a plate of homemade macaroni and cheese used to. She finds herself fantasizing about biting into them, lapping up their blood. It terrifies her, makes her think she's gone insane. So she starts avoiding them.

She's sheltering from a thunderstorm under an overpass one night when they find her. Her stomach is caving in on itself, growling and churning. She doesn't know how much longer she can survive like this. She's too exhausted to even cry.

“Can you still smell them? Are they close?” A clear voice cuts through the background noise of cars and trucks above them. “Are they under the overpass somewhere?”

Nile peeks out of the makeshift shelter she's made for herself. She sees shadows, illuminated in the streetlights. Three tall lean, athletic people, along with....something else. Like a wolf standing on two legs, but not. The latter's head turns towards her, and she ducks back out of sight, her military training kicking in. She's a Marine...well, not really anymore, since the attack, but she's got survival skills. Knows how to hide when someone is looking for her. She huddles up against the wall, making herself as small as possible.

“There they are, right there! Behind the boxes!” one of the others, a person with a deep, thick Italian accent says. Nile braces herself for an attack. She refuses to go down without a fight.

When the boxes that shield her are moved away, Nile launches herself out and into the body of a woman, tall and solid with short hair. The woman yells in shock and falls on her ass, but quickly gets back up and with a swift motion, kicks Nile in the center of her chest. Nile staggers, but keeps her footing, pulling her fists tight to her body. She lunges again and aims for the woman's face.

But her adversary has lightning-quick reflexes and catches Nile's forearm in mid-air, holding her there. Nile growls, and is shocked by how animalistic it sounds. She tries to pull the woman down with her, but instead she's lifted up, the woman grabbing her by the face and then throwing her against a concrete beam. Nile's head hits the beam with a solid 'thunk,' and she sinks to the ground, dizzy and nauseous.

“Are we done now?” the woman says patronizingly, as if speaking to a small child. “We're not here to hurt you. Your fighting is too controlled for you to be feral.”

“Ow,” Nile mumbles, rubbing the back of her head. “Who are you?”

“Andromache the Scythian. You can call me Andy. And you're coming with us, willingly or not. I suggest you do so willingly.”

“Or what?” Nile says, slowly getting to her feet. “You can't do anything to me. I have nothing left to lose.”

“Please,” one of them says. The one with the Italian accent. “There is no need for violence. We mean you no harm.”

“Then why were you looking for me? Who are you people? What the hell is that?”

She points at the not-wolf, who lets out a huff of annoyance, as if it can understand what she's saying.

“We want to help you,” another one of them says, one who hasn't spoken before this. He's a tall brown-skinned man with curly hair and a beard. “We can give you information about what's happened to you. You were attacked, weren't you? And nothing has been the same since then, right?”

Nile nods. If these people do know what's happened to her, then does she really have a choice? After all, she really doesn't have anything left to lose.

“Alright,” she finally says. “I'll come with you.”

“Excellent,” he says, clasping his hands together. “I'm Joe. This is Nicky -” he points to the Italian - “and Booker” - he points to the not-wolf. “And you are?”

“Nile,” she says. “My name's Nile.”


End file.
